


Nothing Is Simple

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Incest, Jealousy, Love, School Dances, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Tumblr RequestFollow me on Instagram: missabsinthewritesIf only one thing in their young lives could be simple. That was all the Potter twins asked for.





	Nothing Is Simple

“What’s wrong? You should be out on the dance floor. Instead I just saw you rudely snub your date.” You fold your arms and reprimand your twin brother even though he was the oldest and shouldn’t need to be scolded. There was no reason for Harry not to be happy today. Well, except for one thing that you knew bothered him greatly: you had taken a handsome Durmstrang wizard to the Yule Ball as your date. Your brother was a Triwizard tournament champion; that at least had to mean something to him. 

Green eyes glance up at you and you could practically feel his pent up resentment spilling out. “What’s wrong? You went to the Yule Ball with another guy even though I asked you. And Durmstrang no less. It’s bad enough you’re in Slytherin but now you’re going out with a Durmstrang?” 

Out of habit you look around to make sure no one was listening. Luckily everyone else was busy enjoying themselves. “Lower your voice Harry. It would have been inappropriate of me to be your date. You know that. We’ve been over this before. You think the others would accept our. . . relationship?” 

You hadn’t meant to sound so harsh. Harry looked away from you and chose to keep his eye contact on the happy, dancing, students; wishing that he could be happy like them dancing with the girl he loved. “It’s just. . .” 

Taking a seat next to him you sigh. “I know. This whole thing has been hard on you.” 

“You’ve been the one to continuously be by my side.” Harry explains, his voice quieter but you could still hear him. “Even if I know you don’t have any feelings for your date it still hurts. I think it would have hurt less if you had taken Draco as your date.” 

That made you laugh. “Oh yeah?” 

“You’ve already told me you feel nothing for him.” 

“We’re just close friends. Harry. . . Do you honestly think I would fall in love with someone else besides you?” He was jealous; Harry always did have a tendency to be jealous, especially when other things were stressing him out. Which seemed to be happening every year. The jealous part of him didn’t start coming out until you befriended Draco in your second year. That was when you were also trying to figure out the feelings you were starting to get for your brother. It confused you to no end and hanging out with Draco was the only thing that occupied your mind. Even though Draco hated your brother he liked you. You could honestly claim that Draco was your friend. There were no romantic feelings for him; although in the beginning you wished you liked him instead of your own twin brother. It would have made things so much simpler for you. Nothing in your life had proven simple though. 

Stuck in that closet underneath the stairs for years would have been hell without your brother. Both of you cramped in there as you tried to make the best of your situation. 

Harry runs his tongue over his dry lips before answering “Like you said, our relationship won’t exactly be seen as normal. It would be easier for you to be with someone else.” 

“That’s true but I don’t want to be with someone else.” You place your hand on top of his. An innocent enough gesture that it wouldn’t be construed as weird by others. “I want to be with you. No one else.” 

Turning his head, it looks like your brother was about to say something before being interrupted by Ron. 

“This is lame. I think I’m gonna go back to the common room.” Ron sulks while shooting helpless eyes where Hermione is with her own Durmstrang date. He looked ridiculous in his frilly tux but you didn’t want to add insult to injury. Ron was going through a lot tonight as well so you would spare him your teasing. That night was supposed to have been amazing yet it just brought about more problems. 

“Me too.” You nod in agreement. “It’s getting cold in here and I want to go to bed. Plus these stupid heels are killing me.” 

Harry stands up. “I’ll walk you back to the Slytherin dorms.” He tells Ron that he’ll be up in their room in a bit. The red-head shrugs and takes his leave while you bid farewell to your date. 

“Let me escort you back to your room.” He insisted with his thick accent. 

All too ready to decline, you offer him a slight smile. “That’s okay. My brother has offered to take me back. You enjoy the ball.” With that you rush back to your twin and the two of you are out of there. 

Away from everyone you could freely hold his hand out in the open. Both of you danced through the halls, filling them with laughter and giggles; not really in a hurry to return to the Slytherin commons. You took your time. Each moment spent alone with your brother was valuable. Finding time to spend together was even more difficult being in different houses. He lived in the towers while you slept soundly in the dungeons. Many found it odd that the Potter twins were in different houses. Your parents had both been in Gryffindor, why had you been placed in Slytherin? That was your first trial when you came to Hogwarts, sleeping in a different room away from your brother. Those first few nights weren’t easy for either of you but you survived. Getting an invisibility cloak certainly did help with sneaking around at night with your brother. The nights became your own since during the day you were forced to be separated by houses. Your housemates would give you odd looks whenever you engaged with Harry and his friends. So you were forced to keep your distance during the day unless you wanted Slyterhin wrath unleashed upon you. That’s when you and Draco had become good friends. Even though he greatly resented Harry, Draco liked you. To him you were the good Potter. He revealed his true self around you, making you understand so many of your housemates and why they were the way they were. In the beginning, Draco had tried to pit you and Harry against one another. He underestimated greatly the bond that twins had. At least he learned from that mistake and never tried anything like that again. 

You kissed your brother, with only the moon to bare witness and judge. 

He held your hands, standing still and wishing above all things that the two of you could stay like that forever. That the threat of Voldemort would go away and you could enjoy the rest of your school years in peace. “Can we just stay here? We can steal Hermione’s time turner. Figure out a way so that it can stop time.” 

Smiling sadly you pull away from him. The blue light from the moon made Harry’s features appear sadder. Familiar green irises imploringly look at you, his spectacles casting a slight shine. His lips darkened from your kisses that he never wanted to end. This dream would break though, just like with Cinderella. Come the morning, reality would pull the two of you back into its cruel game. Harry would be forced to continue with the Triwizard Tournament and you would have to watch your brother from the crowd, unable to help him. 

“As much as I wish we could, we can’t. There’s so much of our life that we have to deal with first.” There had been responsibilities thrust upon you and your brother the moment your parents were murdered. Neither of you had asked for it, but nevertheless the both of you had to deal with it. 

All you wanted was to live out your life peacefully with Harry. Maybe become a professor at Hogwarts or even a curse breaker seemed like an interesting career choice. Spend more time with your godfather Sirius Black. 

Harry heaved out a sigh, giving you one last kiss to your forehead. “I know. I know. It’s just that moments like these are rare for us. Especially with the tournament.” 

“If you got through the first challenge you can get through anything.” You say, trying to encourage him. “They can’t do any worse than dragons.” 

Harry being put through the first challenge nearly gave you a heart attack. Hermoine and Ron had to continually calm you down. 

“The worst I got out of that was a few scrapes. I hope you’re right.” Continuing back to your dorms, Harry continued to hold your hand. “My lady, I believe this is where I must leave you.” 

Sad that the moment had come to an end, you bring Harry’s knuckles up to your lips. “Goodnight, my champion.”


End file.
